A change in Reality
by Blue Dart
Summary: What would happen if you found out that your world wasn't what you thought it to be? What if you stumbled into overhearing that your world is really just a scientific experiment? What would you do? Could you really move on like nothing had happened?


Authors note (skip if you want nothing important):

Ya, ya, I just wanted to get this posted before I forgot. I intend to fix it up but I just not there yet and my friend is bugging me to post something. XD nothing to report. Except, that if you are not going to say anything nice Please please please don't say anything cause I get discouraged really easily and Its took me at least four years to start writing fanficts again after getting flamed last time. I personally think of myself as an artist not a writer so know that my writing sucks but at least I'm trying. Oh ya I don't own inuyasha.

Chapter 1

Yawing tiredly after a long fight with Inuyasha, Kagome had finally snuck off. He was currently off somewhere with her clone, where you ask? Well Kagome had no idea.

She stumbled in the dark making as much noise as you could possible make, she knew that no one would know what had happened till morning when they found the mess she had left them. Kagome felt really bad about leaving all this mess for someone else to clean up as her instincts that her mother had drilled into her told her to clean it up herself.

Yet she knew that this was her only opportunity to escape, if she didn't take it now it would be impossible to escape once Inuyasha got back. He always seemed to be in a bad mood when he got back from Kikyou, taking his stress or anger out on her once he saw her. Kagome suspected that the cause of his tempore was his obligation to leave his beloved clone and come back to hunt for the Shikon jewel shards.

She rased the path, pulled off her backpack and slowly climbed over the edge and held on tightly. It always unnerved her. Not that she would admit it to anyone especially inuyasha since she knew she would never live it down. Kagome was terrified of letting go and falling down the well. She knew that if she ever wanted to go home she would have to let go...but, but she just couldn't! She just couldn't get over her fear. The last thing she expected happened.

CRUNCH, SNAP A twig. She had not sensed any being anywhere near her. Yet a twig crunched. This thought had surprised her so much that her hand slipped. Twirling around as best she could as she fell she saw a glimpse of silver.

Hmm that was strange. As she fell she wondered why inuyasha had not stopped her from going home or at least have jumped in after her in an attempt to stop her from leaving. Than again it might not have been inuyasha at all, but he was the only being with silver hair she knew around here. "Well" she mumbled "I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, I should just be happy that inuyasha is letting me go home."

Felling the magic of the well engulf her in an abnormal sensation that she knew that she had never felt anywhere else and suspected never would. As the well let its hostage go again and the feeling returning to her body, she felt her feet gently touch the ground.

To Kagome she felt like she was not that normal high school girl who accidentally fell down a magic well that seemed to transport her back in time to the Sengoku time period. Not that a girl like her could ever BE normal but Kagome had to at least try. At times she was terrified that if anyone found out something odd about her that they would find out about the well and she would have to become that normal high school girl without the thrill and blood pounding experiences of Sengoku, a world without miko, magic, holly wars and demons, she just couldn't go back to that! She just couldn't handle that!

As kagome did her normal ritual of tossing her bag up into the air only for it to fall back down on her again. She kept doing this till the bag flipped over the edge of the well. Than she proceeded to climb up the rope latter. That latter was actually pretty special, She had made it one day in hopes that it would be strong enough to help her out of the well rather than her trying to rock climb every time she came home. Kagome had experienced many cold nights where she would have to sleep at the bottom of the well for she was way too tired to climb out. Now that she had her trusted homemade rope latter she would not have any more uncomfortable nights. Though she might trust the rope with herself cause she had not other choice but her backpack... she didn't believe the latter would hold with the weight of both herself and the backpack, since it was practically double her weight, and that is why she had started the ritual of tossing her bag up. Anyways the latter was only meant to be temporary, till she had the time and money to make herself another one or get her family to buy her a better latter.

She yawned again when she got to the top of the latter grabbing her backpack she slowly moved to the door of the well house. Kags switched from her hikers to her boots since she knew last time she was home it had snowed heavily. Grabbing her jacket from the hook near by she wandered into the snow outside. It never really felt real to her. When she came home, it always seemed just a little fake after being with demons and such. She never really thought much about it though ...till tonight of course.

"Yes the experiment is going fine, nothing much has changed from last time. We had a little problem with a demon coming from the well and grabbing a researchers daughter though. It pulled her through the well to the other side. No one seems to have caught on they passed it off as a magic time traveling well. Heh heh, what a laugh."

When Kagome heard this she slowed down trying to figure out what was going on, who they were and what they were talking about.

'Yes, yes the half breed inu is taking care of her till she cleans up her mess she made with the jewel, I assure you there will be no contamination from the outside world.' The voice continued.

'No, No you don't have to worry about it. Its all under control and taken care of. Ok. Until next time.'

As the door started to open kags freaked out and hid.

'Good bye, take care!'

A demon walked out of her house, Her Long beautiful green hair flowing in the slight breeze. Kagome didn't have time to notice anything more as watched she saw that a second gentleman who happened to be in a white lab coat and doctors mask followed the first out of the house. He was carrying black fabric over his arm. It seemed that this one was the holder of the voice she had heard earlier.

"Can I get you anything else before you leave?"

"No that will be all" He said in an irritated yet muffled voice. It showed that he was not happy with the lab coat man. Not happy at all.

A man with long beautiful green hair. That was the one thing kagome could never get used to, at first sight all high level demons looked like women to her. Later she would always relies that she was incorrect but still! It was so odd, how could a man have so much beauty?!? it just wasn't fair.

She saw them walk towards the well house. The green haired one took off his the lab coat that she noticed was on him. He handed it to the first person and then took off his doctors mask. Pulling on the cape out of the first mans arms and pulling it on. It swayed as he entered the well house, giving glimpses of the image on the back. A blue crescent moon.

As it hit her where she had seen this emblem before her thoughts when as followed:

'OMFG, HS!...' that when her mind sort of shut down, ya she was still receiving information she just was not acknowledging it right now.

Meanwhile when kags was having a mental breakdown, the men were talking again, kags had grasped a few pieces. Something about putting heavier protection spells on the well that wouldn't be detected by the girl. Not that it would make a difference now that she knew about it.

She had sensed that the green haired beauty had left. His aura was quiet unusual in Kagome's mind for even though he was obviously a youkai his aura told of him to be of the human nature.

Once the lab coat guy was sure that the youkai beauty was gone, he let out his breath and seemed to relax a lot. Not that he hadn't look relaxed before but after seeing him now she was sure he had been on the last of his nerves. He seemed to pull himself together though and walked back to the house talked on the porch to her mother in whispers just that much too quiet for her to hear. He put on a black jacket over his lab coat, pulled his doctors mask down and strolled out of the house and down the shrine steps like he had never been there. The only evidence of his existence was his fading whistled and his white foot prints.

Now that she looked she could only find one set of foot prints. None of then from the first stranger. She was so caught up in this that she kept leaning over trying to get a better look until she fell face first into the snowbank below her... from a tree. Kagome puzzled over how she had got into the tree in the first place as well as over how she was going to get her body from stopping hurting.

The house light flickered on and her mother came out. It was obvious that her mother had heard her fall. Looking around the yard Kagome's mother looked over her surroundings till she spotted her daughter. Rushing over to her she shouted "KAGS! My baby your home!" Glomping her motherly "Come, come lets get you warmed up inside!"

As kags was dragged inside she pondered asking her mother about the guests but the more she thought about it the worse that option seemed. As the one seemed rather distressed at the thought of anyone else finding out about their 'experiment'. This looked like a lot of trouble and god knows that she had a lot of trouble already on her plate, why add more if she could avoid it? Well for at least now. The shrine was supposed to be a relaxing time for her! Not a confusing and problem filled. She would worry about that some other time, right now it was time to relax and rest her sleep deprived brain that couldn't think straight tonight.

As oblivious as she was normally she wouldn't miss the fact that it was September and it was highly unlikely to get snow at this time of the year. She seemed to be on an oblivious role tonight for normally she wouldn't have missed the fact that she too did not leave any foot prints.

End of chapter 1

4 pages long, 1944 words


End file.
